


Mission Gone Wrong PT 2

by Lieserulerofall



Series: Mission Gone Wrong [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieserulerofall/pseuds/Lieserulerofall





	Mission Gone Wrong PT 2

You know that feeling, like someone watching you while your sleeping, that’s what you’re feeling right now. You were slowly waking up, becoming more aware of the noises and movements around you. You try not to move, after what you had been through it worked better for you not to rush into anything in case of danger. Assessing your position to the noise, you find that you’re in the lab-based of beeping and some of Tony’s curses, your back is to the wall and you have several warm weights lying on different parts of you.

The past events quickly come back to you, the Quinjet full of animals. Knowing you are safe you slowly open your eyes, only to be met by a set of steely grey ones. Set in the dark fur, it made them glow with even more mystery than he already was. You let out a soft sigh, this was a great way to wake up, even if Bucky happened to be a cat. He reached his paw up gently running it down your face, careful not to use his claws.

“Hey doll, you awake?” You jump slightly, who wouldn’t, you’d forgotten that they could still talk in this form.

“Hey Buck, what’s wrong?” You get slightly panicked, he is a cat now, not something you were used to having around you. “Water? Food? What can I do?”

“Well first you can calm down I’m fine. So is everyone else though I think you woke most of them up from the nap they were having.” You glance around you finding several animals perched about you, some draped across your legs like Steve and Sam. Clint perched on your shoulder, with Nat tucked safely into his side. Wanda had been tucked into the crook of your arm but now was nestled against your chest, you hadn’t noticed her until this moment.

“Oh sorry Wanda, hope I didn’t squish you.”

“All’s good. It really felt like a full body hug, I really enjoyed it. Maybe I can get another one later?” She quirks her head to the side, looking absolutely adorable, there was no way you were going to say no to her. She jumps down and curls up next to her brother, who is now laying on his back stretched along one of your thighs.

A paw comes back and forces you to look back at Bucky. “Tony said there was nothing to be done for a while so he said to head upstairs, not going to do much good here heating up the corner. Help me wake the others and we can go to the family room, maybe keep it chill tonight and watch a movie.”

You nod, you shift your legs which seem effective to waking everyone up. They all stretch and Bucky shares the news with them all. You heard them towards the door and receive a quick wave and nod from Helen and Bruce still wrapped up in their computer screens.

“Hey let me know what everyone wants for dinner, as of right now if they have something, in particular, I can order it. I’m going to assume the animal instincts are kicking in because I am craving some fruit, mostly mangos and Bruce is craving fish.”

“Ok, I’ll let you know want Friday to take an order from everyone?”

“Sure that works for me.”

You turn away and enter the now loaded elevator. “Tony wants to know what you all want for dinner, apparently you all should be getting some cravings so just let FRIDAY know and she will order it for you.”

When the elevator opens the herd spills out, it seems Clint and Bucky are arguing over the best kind of fish and who could catch a mouse better, you ignore them and look at Steve who is looking rather confused.

“I think you are the only one that hasn’t ordered anything besides myself.” You have to hold your hand back so you don’t pet his ears, but it is hard to resist, his tail is slightly wagging and with his head cocked to the side he looks just too adorable to handle.

“I don’t know I feel like I could go for anything, I mean nothing is super jumping out at me like ‘Hey I really want to eat that!’ Though I do seem to want bacon that seems really good to me.” His tail starts to wag rather fast at the thought of bacon.

“Alright I could go for a burger would you like me to get you one? One with bacon and cheese?” He jumps up and spins in a circle a few times.

“Oh yes, please that sounds so good. I very like that very much. With fries as well.” He spins in a circle, causing you to chuckle as you place the order, FRIDAY states that all the food would be there are about 20 minutes.

The team begins to settle around the living room. It’s funny because usually when the whole team is together the room seems almost crowded, but now it looks like a small circus and the furniture practically swallows them up. They make do though, you get the remote and quickly start flipping through movies. You come to one that makes you chuckle but as the others aren’t paying attention at the moment you decide to go for it.

You had decided to wait for Tony and the food before starting the movie but both were along rather quickly. You place each order in front of the respective person. Once everyone began to dive in, some struggling to try to figure out how the heck they were going to eat you began the movie.

You don’t start eating as you really want to see how they would go about it. You had placed a mouse in front of Nat.

The opening credits were well underway before someone even looked up. No one really seemed to know what the movie was. It didn’t really surprise you as it was a rather old movie.

“(Y/N)? What are we watching? This seems rather old.”

“It is rather old, I found it one day while I was scrolling through movies, it’s called Dr. Dolittle.” Only a couple of people chuckle, Sam gave you what you assumed was a glare, he was a bird it’s hard to tell what he is doing. “I saw the one with Eddie Murphy but I prefer this one, it has better humor and less CGI.”

Steve came up for air after eating about half his burger though it is now in pieces all around his plate. “What’s Dr. Dolittle about?”

Sam jumps into an answer before you, “It’s about a veterinarian that can talk to animals.” Steve looks at you, the rest of the team finally catches on and laugh. Steve only has a small glare for you.

You raise your hands in a mock defense. “What?! I kinda feel like I’m in that same situation right now. It’s funny, I think you will like this movie.” You ignore any other comments and get drawn into the movie just as easily as you had the first time you had watched it.

When the movie finished though not without a few dozen comments along the way, Tony jumps up raising his hands. “That settles that I am getting a two-headed llama. FRIDAY find me a llama.”

“Yes, Sir.” Came the simple response, though you were pretty sure it would be hard almost impossible to find one.

You look around at your now self-proclaimed herd. On any other night, most would be retiring to their rooms and getting ready for bed. This time though they seem to be hanging around as if waiting for something to happen. You clean up the plates and start the Roomba to pick up the bits of food that were now scattered throughout the room, it seemed not everyone had been successful in eating the food. You clean the water bowls and place them out again. Next, you tidy up your own dishes before starting a cup of tea. It had been a stressful day you thought you deserved it. By the time the water boiled and your cup now prepared to your taste, the group had moved to the kitchen and were looking at you expectantly.

Confused you asked shyly, “Did one of you want a cup? I should have asked before sorry.” As soon as you said it you knew it was stupid. You take a quick drink to stop your talking.

“No, no tea” they all share a look before they look back at you Tony stepping up as the spokesperson. “It’s just that it would be wise to… stick together…yes stay together in case any of us change back and there are after effects.” He almost stutters which shocks you see how he is usually very assured of himself.

“What Tony is trying to say is, we are small and staying in a room by ourselves doesn’t sound very appealing or safe so we were wondering if we could bunk with you.” Steve steps up to explain. Giving Tony a slight glare as he clarified the situation.

“Uh yeah sure, um would you like to sleep out here or is my room ok?” You didn’t know what to really do in this situation.

“Let’s go to your room no need to make you uncomfortable, that is if you don’t mind us.” With the puppy dog eyes, he was currently giving you there was no way you would ever be able to say no to the man, or dog, or whatever.

“Ok well, I guess my room it is. I will warn you it’s a little messy.” You shepherd them down the hall to your room.

You open the door and the lights come on. The room was far bigger than you had ever had before and you worked with it. Your bed was, on the far wall across from the floor to ceiling windows, draped across it was a quilt that your mother had made herself. Over your bed, you had a collage of all your favorite things, from movie references, your favorite musical, to different places you traveled. Along the other walls hung paintings that you found interesting along with other cool things, friends and family had given you over the years. One wall held a giant bookcase filled with all your books, each proudly on display, though you had a few of the raunchier hidden behind others. Next to the case was a comfy chair with another quilt from your mother. A small table held a teapot and a stack of books along with a rocking chair. What made the room special was the window you had brought in some vines and had them grow to cover part of the windows making a nest, covered in flowers and foliage to make it comfortable. Two trees made a canopy overhead, filling the room with a lush earthy scent. You could see the garden from your window and see how all the plants seemed to sway toward your room. Overall your room was cozy and what you could expect from anyone’s room, granted it would usually be smaller.

They all shuffle in looking around, none of them had really ever been in your room so it was new for all of you. You shuffle a little as you let them go through your things. Going to the closet you grab a pair of pajamas heading into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. When you come out the group is still staring at various things in your room. Bruce and Tony have both pulled down some of your science fiction books, you blush knowing that they probably thought them childish.

“Oh (Y/N), this is really interesting may I borrow it?” Tony ask you as you walk by. “I think I can make a couple of these things into reality. Seriously how do people come up with these things and not invent them? Of course, I’m not just anybody. Would you mind bringing it up to the lab tomorrow?” He never once glances at you just goes back to reading as Bruce nods. It seems they were going to be settling down there for the night.

There seemed to be quite a large collection of them on your bed none of them were laying down just yet. You assumed they were waiting for you to get in. You pull the covers down and carefully slide in. All but the birds who were getting quite comfortable in the nest by the window. Each settles down taking different curves in your body nestling into your warmth. Wanda and Pietro are by your legs, Steve and Natasha across your lap. As you slide down to fully lay down. Bucky decided that being right next to your face is the best bet. His tail swishing gently against your other pillow. His head resting on your collarbone. Flicking the lights off, the gentle sound of breathing and the extra warmth lull you into a peaceful sleep.

Or at least you would have if Sam hadn’t asked a very alarming question. “Hey how slash where am I supposed to use the restroom? Wait do I have to go outside?” There was a large inhale of breath at that. You sit up straight, well crap you really hadn’t thought that through.

“Um, I mean if you can use the toilet go ahead, um though I’m not sure I could take you outside I guess.” Of course, this had to happen to you. “Does everyone have to go?”

There were a few nods but no one seemed to be making eye contact with anyone else let alone you. You get back up and put some shoes on. You head toward the door with pretty much everyone silently following after, you open the fire exit door just down the hall. The group spreads out on the platform, no one wanted to move, the whole thought of having to pee or do something else was possibly the worst thing ever. They all shuffle before finally dispersing to very separate corners of the compound.

Wandering back the look of shame adorned each face except for Clint who was looking extremely pleased with himself. “Guys I just peed flying, like do you know how awesome that was. Man, I love being a bird.” He perches on the railing.

“Guys I never want to do that again,” Sam trudges up the stairs last. “Tony is it entirely possible to fix this by tomorrow, please. Also, let’s never speak of this to anyone. Agreed?” Everyone violently nodded in agreement.

After once again getting into bed and comfortable you think of the next day to come. “Hey, Tony?” You ask shyly. “When do you think everyone will go back to normal?”

“Well, I’m hoping by tomorrow. I have FRIDAY running numbers and simulations, hopefully, we will have more answers by tomorrow. Thanks for putting up with all this.”

“Oh no problem, just doing what I can.” With that you finally click the light off, everyone resumes their original positions once more settling down. Tomorrow would be an interesting day, to say the least.


End file.
